Scars That Won't Fade
by leighna
Summary: Ginny Weasley has left her past behind her for the past two years. When she finally decides to return to her home, will she find out that there are some scars that will never fade?


A/N: Hi guys, um, yeah its another one, this one isn't very happy, it's a lot of angst, but hopefully it'll turn out good. Standard disclaimer applies, I don't own piano either, he's a friend of mine. HBP spoilers. Yeah, I hope you like it.

The sun's rays beat down heavily on the world below, sending an eerily intoxicating glare into her vision. She walked aimlessly through the long blades of grass that reached just high enough for her to brush her fingertips against, in a seemingly endless field that went on as far as the eye could see. It was late summer, and the gentle breeze kissed her face and wove through her long auburn hair that shone many other colors in the sun's ambience. Her usually sparkling chocolate eyes held a distant and empty look to them, giving the impression that she was without a soul, somewhere far away.

Sounds of laughter could be heard in the distance, the noise was like the tinkling of bells. She followed the laughter, and as she drew nearer it became louder and louder, until it burned into her eardrums. She became dizzy from the noise; her heading pounding and her breath coming in short gasps. She stumbled and landed heavily on the ground, which seemed to go from grass to concrete. Lifting her head, she gazed up at the heavenly blue sky while silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her voice flew out in a hoarse whisper, and she raised a hand to block out the extreme brightness of the sun.

"Why, God, Why?"

"Gin? Ginny... wake up, you've got a plane to catch."

Slowly, inevitably, her eyes opened. They focused on the room around her, and the tall man standing in front of her. He had large blue eyes that radiated kindness, and wore a forced smile on lips that usually brought laughter. He brushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes, and leaned down closer to shake her.

"I'm up, I'm up! Ignore the fact that my eyes are open!"

She said with annoyance. Ginny had never been a morning person. He sighed and strode casually out of the room, stopping at the door to give her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

He said with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes and slid out of bed and over to her closet to change.

"Forget it, Piano, I'm going. I mean it's been what, two years? I think it's time to revisit my past."

She spoke in a resigned voice, and Dominic Piano, often referred to by his surname, gave a defeated shrug and left the room. She dressed quickly with the clothes that she had laid out for herself last night, the only garments not packed away in suitcases.

Checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she gave a last look at all her hiding places burrowed about her room. She opened up the base to a lamp shade and a thin piece of wood fell out.

"Ah, yes, I wouldn't want to be forgetting you now would I?"

She spoke while eyeing her wand fondly. She twirled it between her fingers and muttered a quick incantation to reassemble the lamp. Still got it, she thought to herself and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She stored her wand in her traveling purse, and lifted her bags into the hallway near the kitchen. She entered it to find Piano making a plate of sunny-side up eggs, which just happened to be her favorite.

"Bribery will not work this late in the game."

She said with a laugh. He turned to her with a smile, and handed her the plate of eggs while retorting.

"Oh, I'm past bribery, the eggs are poisoned. Enjoy"

She chuckled and took a bite of the eggs which she decided were definitely not tampered with. When she finished, she dropped them in the dishwasher and headed for the Acura, which she knew Piano had most likely filled with her bags. Piano joined her a few minutes later and took the driver's seat, making no noise or comments, which was unusual for him. Ginny took to staring out the window, and reflecting on her past two years spent in Long Island, New York.

When she first arrived at Jefferson Airport, she was as broken and lost as the world could possibly make her. It had been a year after the war, which had taken it's toll on everyone, Family and friends were torn apart and lives were being put back together. But for Ginny, war troubles were only a portion of her troubles. She was soon praying for an escape, anything to take her away from it all, and when she was a step away from suicide, Fred and George, the jokesters that never took anyone seriously, sent her a job offer at a Wizarding school in America that was in desperate need of teachers. She gratefully accepted, and the next thing she knew she was on a plane headed for New York. Thankfully, the twins hadn't sent her there blindly, they had 'connections' that helped Ginny find an affordable flat in a muggle area with an optimistic roommate that also happened to be muggle, but thankfully knew about the wizarding world. Piano had helped her out immensely in her vulnerable state; having grown up with three sisters helped him at understanding women.

She made many other friends, other witches and wizards that worked at OakTree's Wand Academy. Life slowly became easier, and as she slipped into a routine way of things, the life she used to live began to fade into a distant memory that was locked tightly in a box in the back of her mind. She still sent owls to keep in touch with everyone, but they were generally vague and contained news of things that had changed and progress that had been made. She had made the choice two months ago, that it was time to start thinking about going back.

She gave everyone back home fair warning, and made all the arrangements to travel mostly in the muggle fashion, because she hadn't used magical ways of traveling in quite a while. She had said her goodbyes to everyone at the Academy, and thanked the gracious Headmistress, who had offered her much kindness over the past two years. Finally, it was the part she was positively dreading; saying goodbye to Piano. He had grown to become her 8th brother, (Harry included) and she loved him dearly. He had been her best friend and savior in her time of greatest need, and she was terrified of losing her main source of comfort and stability. Piano too had shown much reluctance to letting her go, however discreetly, and she knew from the look in his eyes that it was hurting him too. She thought back to all the times that had laughed themselves hoarse from the innumerable pranks they played on each other; Piano's pranks could rival that of the twin's. She remembered the times he would console her when she felt like she couldn't go on, and listen when she could confide in him about her past. When she had first met Piano, she was close to the point of no return, broken, used, and carried a shadow with her wherever she went. He helped heal her, just by being there, and by showing her that no matter what pain she might've faced, there was always a chance of recovery.

He himself had faced many burdens in his life, he grew up without a mother and when his father died at a young age, he was left to raise his younger sisters by himself. He had been seventeen, and now at twenty-nine, it was clear that he was wise beyond his years, and knew too much about what life can do. Despite everything, he still faced everyday with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Ginny very much of Professor Dumbledore, who's twinkling sapphire eyes had not been seen since the beginning of the war.

The world flew by Ginny in one long blur as Piano descended onto the highway. She watched the colors blend with each other and closed her eyes. It would be hard going back.

A/N: Ok, if you've gotten this far, that's good, but you better review. I'm seriously very unhappy about my last fic, Nymphetamine, which got NO reviews, so I have no clue if it sucked or was good or whatever. THANKS A LOT. If you read this story and have an opinion, review ok, don't just leave me hanging or I'll be less inclined to update sooner.


End file.
